Legendary Pokemon Spawns
This game's fucking dead. Nintendo's salty ass asked to delete EVERY pokemon game. So you can guess that (most) pokemon games are dead. (Pokemon legends, Pokemon battle or rpg, etc) Gen 2 Entei spawns on top of volcano or forest Suicune spawns on any patches of water or forest Lugia spawns at water portal Celebi Spawns in big tree at the top Gen 3 AKA Pokemon Alpha Sapphire & Omega Ruby Rayquaza ''' spawns at the end of the clouds on top of tree of life. '''Groudon spawns anywhere in the desert. Kyogre spawns anywhere in the ocean. Gen 4 Lake Guardians Azelf '''spawns in Arceus Cave. '''Mesprit spawns in Arceus Cave. Uxie spawns in Arceus Cave Creation Trio & Arceus (Salamence or Rayquaza are recommended for these) Palkia 'spawns in the ' '''Temporal Tower. '''Arceus '''spawns at top of the stairs in the temporal Tower '''Dialga '''spawns in the Temporal Tower '''Giratina '''spawns in the distortion world, in the Temporal Tower (Salamence or Rayquaza are recommended for this) Dream Duo '''Darkrai '''and Rotom spawn anywhere in the Haunted Mansion '''Cresselia '''spawns near and in the water portal The Sea Guardian Duo '''Manaphy spawns in the water portal. Phione '''spawns in the water portal Gen 5 The Tao trio '''Zekrom spawns anywhere in the stone maze. Genesect spawns at the Forest. Victini spawns at the volcano. Tornadus spawns in the axe tree (where Jirachi and Keldeo spawns) Thundurus spawns at the acid place Landarus spawns near the acid pool Gen 6 Diancie spawns in Whistle-Burrow Cave.no seu cu Hoopa '''spawns anywhere in the desert temple '''Zygarde '''is event-only (during the winter event) Gen 7 Marshadow spawns anywhere in Haunted Mansion, Field, and Toxic Waste. Mega Stone Locations '''Gengarite '''sometimes is encountered on Haunted Mansion. C'''harizard Y '''is shop only. '''Charizard X '''is shop only. '''Venasaurite is shop only. Blastoisite is shop only Lucarionite spawns anywhere in the Stone Maze Slowbrowite is shop only. pinsirite is not yet implemented Gyaradosite spawns anywhere in the ocean. Mewtwonite Y was obtained by getting 95% pokemon shiny.It is now a tournament mode prize heracronite is not yet implemented Blazikenite spawns anywhere at the volcano next to the desert. Sablenite spawns in the Unown Shrine. Altarianite spawns in anywhere of toxic waste, not in the waste. Banettite spawns anywhere in the mansion. Absolite spawns anywhere in the field infront of toxic waste. Glalilite spawns anywhere in the ice area. Salamancite spawns in the hut village when Hoopa has appeared (the village near the stone arena, not burnt village past volcano or other villages) Metagrossite spawns in Whistleburrow cave. Garchompite spawns anywhere in the desert. Tyranitarite spawns anywhere in the desert. Diancite is a tournament prize. Lopunnite'' ''on top of Axe trunk. Beedrillite where in bugs spawn Lucarite spawns at the maze Gardvioreite and Galadite spawn near the axe tree Item Locations Fire Stone in the Volcano. Leaf Stone on a cliff near the 4 pillars where a portal would spawn. Water Stone in the Tidepools. Sun Stone on the crates on desert temple. Moon Stone in the burnt village. Dawn Stone is in the sword room near dragon spawn (fly will help alot) Gracidea is in the flower patch where shaymin spawns Reaper Cloth in Haunted Mansion. Magmarizer on top of the Volcano. Electirizer in the underground factory. You must reach it by saying "ZapdosPowered" and finding the elevator on the beach. Odd Keystone Spawns In the sewer system. Heart Scales spawn in the beach, Lake, Ocean, Shop. Oval Stone on the side of Toxic Waste. Shiny Stone in the tree of life/ the big tree. Razor Claw in the legendary hints room. (Arceus cave) Rotom's transformations at the village with the statue of the Lake Trio (Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf). Binding Grip shop only. Grip Claw shop only. Happiny's stone on the side of the volcano. Slowpoke Tail is in the lab where the lights are Prison bottle 'is on the bottom floor of the Desert Palace. '''Up-Grade '''is underground in the whistle burrow cave, pass the hoopa, deoxys, and mewtwo, then take a right turns and go behind some boxes. D'ubious-Disc is in the ZapdosPowered factory area near the trash in a secret room Category:Legendary pokemon Category:List of legendary pokemon Category:List of items Category:List of stones Category:List of mega stones Category:Pokemon locations